


Cruel summer

by EverNeverBlues



Series: Diverging Paths [2]
Category: Ginaka - Fandom, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Akane gets drunk, Character Study, F/M, GINAKA, ginoaka, post S1, right before s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverNeverBlues/pseuds/EverNeverBlues
Summary: In the quiet of the night, someone new starred in her dreams.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika & Tsunemori Akane, Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane
Series: Diverging Paths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Cruel summer

Green eyes bore into her soul. 

_Wasn’t this usually someone else?_ Yes. But in the quiet of the night, who really cared? No one would tell that Akane Tsunemori was dreaming about her ravishing enforcer. 

Her breath was so close to his face, his hands warm on her shoulders. And that smile, once thought to be extinct, had risen from the ashes of the bridges he had to burn. He was okay, he was here, and Akane felt _lucky_ to have somehow coaxed that rare smile out of him, somehow remain so close to him. Though he towered over her, she felt like she was slowly but surely rising to meet him. 

When he opened his mouth, however, it wasn’t the cool baritone that she’d grown accustomed to. 

“Rise and shine, Inspector Tsunemori! It’s time to wake up now!” Just like that, the dream disappeared, and the young woman found herself abruptly alone. 

Humidity clashed with the rush of cold as the front door of the PSB’s tower opened for the incoming crowd of co-workers. For a moment, Akane Tsunemori thought, it felt like everyone was on the same level. No one was being escorted by superiors, constantly followed by the threat of permanent non-existence, a fate worse than death. No one had to go out later that day and face the worst that humanity often offered. No one’s humanity was restricted by the vile consciousness of the Sybil system. But when her mind went _there_ , she caught herself from falling into that daydream. There was no need to think of that right now, even though that forbidden thought loomed over the gates she had built around it. At least, for now, she would keep that secret at bay. If it came out, it should only come out in the safety of her apartment. 

For now, though, it was a beautiful day, though the summer was cruel. More people were out, since not everyone lived in air-conditioned apartments. That meant more crime, however menial and minor. And that meant more work, and more work for the PSB meant less time at the pool. Tsunemori sighed. Even if she couldn’t really go out today, or tonight, she should at least treat herself to long-promised ice-cream later. _Nope. Not “should”. I’m gonna do it for_ real _today._ She’d earned it. And, come to think of it, everyone in her office did. Especially—

“...you’ve gotta be kidding me. He really did that?” Risa Aoyanagi’s deep, womanly voice rang painfully in Tsunemori’s eardrums. She stood—no, _leaned_ , almost sitting—at the desk of Division One's former lead inspector. “Oh, hey, Inspector Tsunemori.” He had a sheepish smile on his face, one that instantly made her heart backflip into her stomach when she remembered last night’s dream. But the presence of the older inspector froze her insides in the harshest blue. 

Akane did her best to smile at her fellow inspector through grinding teeth. When had her jaw become so stiff? “Good morning, Ms. Aoyanagi.” Vanilla musk clung to the air that the older woman must have gone through. “Will you be joining in on my briefing this morning, or will you be doing your own with your division?” Akane felt a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth when she noticed the deep red on the woman’s lips. So, perfume and lipstick, and she’s leaning over Ginoza’s desk. Good for him. He’d earned it.

“No, no, do your thing,” Aoyanagi responded, standing straight, her smile far more practiced and unfaltering than the girl at the office doors. “Actually, I was going to ask if you were cool with me taking out some of your team tonight. Just a quick trip to the bar. I think we all need it.” She paused, her brows raising as Akane checked herself. Was she still smiling? She sure fucking hoped so. “And, of course, there’ll always be a standing invitation for you and Shimotsuki.” The woman’s tone was perfectly fine, perfectly inviting, perfectly mature, but a dare nonetheless. _C’mon, Akane. We all know_ you _of all people don’t go_ out _._

“I think I’ll be fine staying here, thank you.” Ginoza’s response came not even a millisecond after Aoyanagi’s request. “I’m not much of a social drinker.” Tsunemori’s jaw shifted to a looser position. 

“Figures,” Aoyanagi shrugged. “Especially after last time.”

_See? Ginoza’s not even going out. There’s no point in being so… what does she mean_ ‘last time’?

“I’ll go.” 

Every expression shifted to wide-eyed surprise just as Akane realized that there were others in the room aside from herself, Aoyanagi, and Ginoza. At this point, she felt like she had lost complete control over her own tongue. She could only hope that she sounded as calm and collected as she wanted to be seen. “What time do we meet up and where?” 

Aoyanagi blinked a few times before clearing her throat. “About an hour after our shift’s over. I can actually swing by and pick you up?” 

“No need. Just tell me where to go.” As the inspectors planned their outing, Akane felt her stomach flip, as if she was freefalling right into a mistake. She had gone out before, sure, but her outings only ever consisted of brunches with limitless mimosas and school friends, or quiet lunches by herself. And while she did befriend those who worked with her, it occurred to her that since Ginoza’s been demoted, she hadn’t really spent any real quality time with other inspectors and other divisions. So, really, accepting the older inspector’s invitation wasn’t a mistake. This was healthy. Going out with the likes of Aoyanagi was a _good_ thing, the _mature_ thing to do. This was Akane Tsunemori growing up. 

In all twenty-one years of her life, this past year left her stuck in a deep pit. Sure, she always passed her mental evaluations with clear hues. The changes, though, the spaces that were being refilled with new faces, new habits, they poked at her. Prodding and probing, and just when she’d find something to hold onto, it would just feel like everything was crashing down around her. _And those dreams. Those awful, vile, vivid dreams._ This was her trying to move forward. And it was about time, with everything that’s happened. 

But as the hours passed by, Tsunemori felt her courage slipping away. She waited for Ginoza to reprimand her, tell her that she was wrong to accept that kind of invitation, give her permission to go back on her word. Did he know just how sharp his words could be? How much she needed to be put into her place, to be cut to the bone? Instead, his green eyes probed her. Searched for an answer to the question that lingered in the air. She just turned away. 

When she finally finished her shift, she bought herself _two_ boxes of ice-cream (strawberry and chocolate) from the grocery upstairs. Enough to drown out the eventual guilt she’ll feel when she cancels on everyone tonight. She threw herself, back first, onto her bed and checked her messages. So many emails and PMs unread and left unseen. Aoyanagi seemed genuinely excited judging by her latest message (“Oh my god, you have _no_ idea how much I’ve been needing some girl-time.”). Apparently, Shimotsuki was also _in_ , as were some others in Division 4 and 6. In fact, it seemed, Aoyanagi rounded up every free woman in the PSB willing to go. 

“Would you like to know more about the weather for tonight before you go out?” 

Digital numbers screamed at her that time was running out. She had about five minutes before she’d really have to start getting ready. Five whole minutes to shoot out a lie, an excuse, anything _not_ to step out of this apartment. Akane lit a cigarette and set it gingerly in its usual ashtray, told herself that once her makeshift incense ran out, she would just tell everyone she just wasn’t feeling up for it. Smoke from the cigarette dissipated into the mirage of pink and gold french decor covering every inch of Akane’s apartment. She returned to her bed, breathing in slowly, focusing on blue--blue eyes, concrete, cruel smiles, and letters--but this daily ritual couldn’t summon that name to the forefront of Akane’s mind. Not while she wrestled with herself that this was all wrong, and _why did she even do this?_

Another new message, but this one was from Ginoza. “Are you okay?” 

Akane shot up, fingers hovering over the key. “I’m fine.” Not true. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you’ve barely said a word to me today.” 

“Oh no. I’m so sorry, Gino.” Sent. Then she realized he deserved more than that. “Wanna grab lunch tomorrow? My treat!” 

Dots hung in the air as she waited for a reply, moving in waves as Ginoza typed out his response. Should she add an emphasis on how busy things were today? Akane bit her lip. It was a conscious effort to avoid him. He sat right next to her, and she still forced herself to look away every time their eyes met. He didn’t deserve that. Right now, Ginoza was the closest thing to a best friend that Akane had. Leaning on him, sharing her hopes, his dreams, and all the other new and beautiful things they would talk about was usually the highlight of her day. _Not today, though._

“Sure. Have fun tonight.” 

Something like obligation reared its ugly head into Akane’s chest. _Or_ , maybe it was just smoke from the cigarette nearby. She sighed as she moved in front of her mirror. What to do, what to wear, what to say? On her dresser was the grocery bag, a bottle of bright red lipstick peeking out at her. _Try new things,_ she told herself. _It_ will _be good for you._

Despite all inner protests, Akane arrived _early_. She told herself it was on purpose, and that became easier to believe as she quickly took a few shots as her companions arrived one by one. 

“I can’t believe we’ve never gotten together like this before.” Aoyanagi had her hair up, large gold hoops dangling from her ears. She was the Queen of Sheba and Tsunemori was just a boring little girl. 

“Me either. And I don’t think I’ve actually ever met you ladies. You’re from Division One, right?” The woman who spoke was even prettier, curvier, and the way her hair tumbled over her shoulders made Akane realize that she’d had the same boring haircut for years. There were at least four other women with Aoyanagi, and all of them were the embodiment of strong, single women. Did Ginoza know them all? “I’m Yuki. Yuki Minamoto.” 

Akane had to pretend she didn’t know that name. “Yes, I’m Akane Tsunemori.” 

“Mika Shimotsuki.” Shimotsuki was practically shoving her superior aside to shake Minamoto’s hand.

Akane did her best to listen to everyone’s names, but by the time introductions finished, she was sure she was already drunk. Everything was spinning. Heat crept up from her shoulders to her ears. She felt lighter, looser, like there weren’t people she missed. As if ghosts didn’t follow her everywhere she went. The other women laughed when she slurred some forgettable reply to an equally forgettable question. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for everyone else to catch up. Before she knew it, Akane was feeling like she could melt into her seat. This was where she belonged, maybe forever. 

And honestly? “This is pretty fucking great. I’m so glad I came out with you all.”

“We’re glad, too, Akane.” Someone pinched her cheek. Akane pouted. 

“Shimotsuki’s younger than me, you know!” 

“Hey, don’t pinch my cheeks!” 

They were all nothing but blurs by the time Akane realized just how packed this bar was. There was a crowd at the bar. That seemed unsanitary, maybe even dangerous. Fights could be picked, bottles spilled, and glasses would break. Though, no one was on duty right now. Who the fuck cared? Lights twinkled from the haphazardly hung string lights on the ceiling. An ancient music player, about as large as the MWPSB’s obedient drones, shifted from neon blues to electric yellow. There were pool tables— _oh my god, this place had pool tables—_ occupied by leering women and hapless men. This was the kind of place she’d imagine Kogami would visit before they had met. Ginoza, on the other hand, would never. She tried picturing him at the bar, his drink of choice in hand, but he always looked bored in her daydreams. Which was a shame. It would be so nice to share this fever high she felt right now. He deserved that kind of freedom.

“So, Akane,” Aoyanagi slurred. “What about you?” 

“Huh?”

“Do you think anyone in here is cute?” Everyone was smiling at her. Cute? As in, adorable, like a puppy? There were men that Akane found handsome, yes. Kogami fit the ‘devilishly good looking’ descriptor. He was every bit a teen girl’s heartthrob. Ginoza was on another level. Grown up, mature, and eyes that went from cold and sharp to soft, so soft she would melt whenever he looked at her. But cute? Akane slowly shook her head, a giggle slipping out from her throat. “What? Impossible. It’s ladies’ night, which means you _have_ to tell us. So just look around!” 

Akane obeyed, craning her neck as if that would make anyone’s face any clearer. The smell of a newly lit cigarette drew her attention to a shaggy haired man at the pool tables. When her vision did clear, his face was far too soft to be anyone she knew. A group of young men passed them by, Akane’s eyes shamelessly following them. She thought she saw the back of Gino’s head, half-expected for him to turn around and look at her, brow raised. _You really shouldn’t be here._ “I’m serious, guys, there’s no one.” 

“Ugh. You’re hopeless.” Aoyangi rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the other Division One inspector. “What about you Shimotsuki?” 

“Uh… that guy, I guess.” 

“That’s a girl.” 

“Right.” 

How much longer she had here, Akane wasn’t sure. But something was stirring in her. This wasn’t killing her the way she thought it would. In fact, the more she drank, the more she wanted to stay. Liquid courage forged brand new bonds today, just as shiny and new as her friendship with Gino. She’d gotten somewhat drunk before, in the dim lighting of Kagari’s basement dwelling in the enforcers’ dorms. She decided then that she hated alcohol. This was different. Vodka melted into her senses, beer danced in her belly, while sake just stabbed into her skull. In between shots, she searched the crowd, half-listening to everything around. Ladies’ night meant free drinks for attractive women, a sort of pimping that attracted a variety of men, willing to pay just in the off chance that maybe they would get laid. That’s probably why they asked who she thought was cute. They kept piling into the bar, filling up empty spaces where Akane could have danced. 

“Oh my god, she’s actually going over there.” The others were snickering, so it was only natural that Akane would join in. “I could never do that.” 

“What if you had two more shots?” 

“Three?” Akane added, earning devilish grins from everyone remaining. Who was it that stepped away, anyway? How many girls did they start out with? 

“Oh my god, they’re already kissing.” 

Akane turned her head in the direction everyone else was looking. And, sure enough, in the farthest corner of the room was Mika Shimotsuki, sucking on the face a brown-haired man. The new girl really was something else, wasn’t she? They always were. And at one point, Akane remembered, she fell into that same category of “incredible newbie”. Akane wasn’t so sure when she’d stopped having that spotlight on her. She still felt so raw. She still had her protocols and laws freshly engraved into the back of her skull like she’d just memorized them. She hadn’t even been to every floor in the PSB’s massive complex yet. Worst of all, she was still caught off guard by the worst parts of her job. She still suffered nightmares from every single one of Makshima’s crimes, still heard Yuki’s screams in her ears at night. Hard to believe that it’d been over a year since she’d joined the force. Sure, she had discovered some terrible truths. Perhaps the worst ones she could possibly find on this planet. There was a lot Akane wished she didn’t know. But there was also so much beauty between the ugly parts of this year. Kaori’s wedding, where she was able to give a speech without completely breaking down. Her grandmother’s knitting patterns, shoved into Akane’s arms as scarves, blankets, and hats anytime she visited. Or how the light of golden hour managed to make their way into Ginoza’s eyes. 

What was it like, kissing that man?

“You’ve totally got it bad for him, don’t you?” Aoyanagi still sounded sober. 

“Was I talking? I’m so sorry!” Akane’s head spun, cheeks burning as a sweet numbness moved up and down her face.

“No, no, no, you have nothing to apologize for.” Aoyanagi reached out for the younger woman’s hand, perfectly manicured hands contrasting with Akane’s blank slates, holding on tightly. “Listen. Gino’s a good guy. And honestly? This wouldn’t be the first time someone fucked an enforcer. It’s not really against the rules, and if it’s not really interfering with your work and you don’t say anything, HR’s not gonna get involved.” 

Akane’s eyes widened. That’s… not on the table here. “I think you’re getting confused. I just think he’s pretty.” 

The other women laughed. Aoyanagi raised her glass. “We can agree on that.” That thing, stirring within Akane, came to a sickening stop as she heard those words. Her mind immediately went to images of this woman before her, in all her curves and depths, presenting herself to a man Akane had only recently started getting to know _._ He’d touch her with the same familiar intimacy that Aoyanagi sipped her whiskey with. In the corner, where that man and Shimotsuki huddled, she saw the back of Aoyanagi’s head and Ginoza’s smile. _Risa_ , she bitterly thought, _had known Ginoza for years_. In contrast, Akane had only _just_ started liking the man. 

_No, that’s not right. I’ve always liked him._

Then what changed? Akane couldn’t answer that. Most of it was that she just didn’t want to but there was an element of naivete. An immaturity, lack of experience, a remnant from her dying youth that still showed. That’s why all of this was so new. That’s why she squirmed at the thought that Ginoza, not much older than her, could sleep with someone if he wanted to. That’s why she couldn’t place a finger on why her stomach twisted every time he smiled at her. She was old enough, smart enough, capable enough to face society’s worst. Outside of that, however, Akane Tsunemori was still only twenty years old. It was only in the past year that she had lived by herself. Yuki was gone, and that was an almost impossible adjustment for her to make. She just stopped seeing Kaori as much. Even when Kogami disappeared, she couldn’t handle the fact that he was gone. Her solution to that discomfort was to start smoking. There was more, too, but she just refused to admit it. If she confronted the changes, big and small, it would ultimately be good for her. But it would mean that the whole world would be flipped, and she would have to get used to a new gravity that she wasn’t sure she was ready for. 

Aoyanagi’s words echoed in her mind. Ginoza, an enforcer, fucking an inspector. It crossed Akane’s mind that maybe it started before he was demoted, but that didn’t make her feel any better. The concept was a part of protocol that she never bothered to explore. Arrogance on Akane’s part, really, that she was _above_ fraternization. She thought she was better than that. But how would she know? Akane didn’t know if she’d ever really wanted to be with anyone. Kogami made her blush sometimes, especially when he was close. She saw him shirtless once, but she was more surprised to see that “washboard abs” were achievable. Gino, on the other hand, brought her a sense of stability. He always reassured her, reminded her that she didn’t have to handle everything alone. If Akane ever needed anything, he would be the first person she would turn to. There were depths in him that went beyond being the bad cop to her good cop. They agreed on the value of justice. Neither ever felt the need to resort to killing every single villain that crossed their paths. Most of all, he genuinely changed. There were points where Akane was sure Ginoza had despised her when she first joined the force. She never expected it, even once they started seeing each other more often, but he had recognized how he had treated her and _apologized_. He told her she deserved so much more credit than he had given her. Kogami had given her credit, but he always took over. He dominated conversations. While he respected her decisions and causes, he always went the other way. Ginoza challenged her perspectives, always reminded her of the bigger pictures around all the details she obsessed over. Most of all, he believed in her. Believed in people the same way that she did. He was willing to do the dirty work, yes, but unlike Kogami, that was always his last resort these days. 

Then there were the times he would tell her that she could tell him anything. The inside jokes, the long-winded cafeteria chats, the mental lists they’d kept of things the other might enjoy. What was once animosity had been replaced with a comfort that Akane had never known. It would be nice to have more of that, more of him, all to herself. 

Would Akane really want that kind of relationship, though? More secrets, more burdens, just to be with someone. Not to mention, would _he_?A refreshingly frank answer from a somewhat sober part of her mind. Akane giggled as the others around her did even though she didn’t know what the joke was. Secrets were horrible little things. They seem so harmless when presented, _but when you held onto them, they could crush you_.

Last calls and goodbyes sent them all on their own separate ways. Aoyanagi wrapped an arm around Akane as they walked to her car, mumbling about being so happy she was to work besides such badass women. They were all so strong, so brave, and so _amazing_. Genuine heroines. Akane felt some part of herself crumble under the weight of those words. Drunken stupor held the rest of her up. 

“Hey, just so you know. I’m really glad we got to know each other more.” The older woman winked at her, smudged eyeliner and mascara emphasizing the bags under her eyes. “We should definitely do this again.” 

Shimotsuki waited in the back seat of Aoyanagi’s car, smiling softly when the Division two inspector crawled in beside her. In the blink of an eye, they were on each other. Akane laughed as their car drove away. _Of course._

So why did she start crying when she got into the car? Akane sat in the back-seat, muttering her end destination to the auto-valet in between steady sobs. Every feeling, every color, and every single memory pinned down the momentary relief she’d felt. She was— _had been_ —jealous. The back seat of her car served as her confessional booth. Akane was a feminst. She shouldn't ever be jealous of other women. Aoyanagi, Shimotsuki, Minamoto, and everyone else she had met tonight were nothing but incredible to her. They listened to her, reassured her, and offered up their own stories so Akane could feel less _alone_. Yet, she wanted nothing more than to curl up into the tiniest form that she felt like she was, that she’d always been. In the quiet of the night, in the most vulnerable state she’d ever felt, her senses were screaming at her to go home. But where would that be? Her apartment would be the obvious answer, but even with the scent of cigarettes, it was only ever the place where she slept in between shifts. Nothing made her feel sicker than the thought of spending this night alone. The car made all the wrong turns, drove by all the right exits. The car parked, and all she could see was blinding fluorescence. 

The door opened while she still leaned against it. Akane spilled out. 

“Inspector Tsunemori…!” One gloved hand, one bare, reached under her without hesitation, pulling her up and out of her car. 

“Hi, Ginoza.” She reached out to him, placing a cold white hand on his face. He looked like an angel just now, did he know that? 

“...I’m going to take you to the infirmary. If you’ve had too much to drink, you may have gotten alcohol poisoning.” Ginoza didn’t turn away from her touch. If Akane squinted, hard, it almost looked like he leaned into it. 

“Are you mad at me?” Akane pouted, cheeks flushed. Somewhere, dulled by every shot and drink she had downed, was an instinct to brace herself for reprimand. How this was all so very inappropriate, incredibly selfish and reckless, downright insane, showing up here _like this_. All she got was another sigh. 

“No.” A pregnant pause. Akane forgot how to breathe. “Did you at least have fun?” 

“Ohmigodyes.” Ginoza winced at her nonsense, though she saw traces of that rare smile at the corners of his lips. “They were all soooooo great. And everyone was soooooo nice.” Another sigh. His breath was minty. Did he just brush his teeth? Was he getting ready for bed? 

“Well, it’s two in the morning. I assumed you wouldn’t be out so late if you weren’t enjoying yourself. And honestly, Risa knows how to take care of everyone while having fun herself. I would know.” There it was again. Except this time, that horrible feeling pushed at her esophagus, squirmed in the depths of her belly. Sensing her distress, he set her down, let her lean on him as he walked her to the nearest trash can. 

“I’m so sorry,” she sputtered as she vomited. 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” 

“But I do.” She retched again, eyes burning again, crying again. “I don’t… I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Why was she so cold? Why was she so miserable? Why did everything have to spin? Why did everything have to be so hard? She always felt like she was free-falling, bracing herself for a painful end.

“There’s nothing wrong with you--”

“But there is. There’s something wrong, Nobu. It’s really been a lot lately. Everything. The system, our division, so many people just _gone_. _All_ of this. And you—” 

She was interrupted by another round of vomit. 

Ginoza pursed his lips, brushing her short hair behind her ears. He was pretending that he didn’t hear what Akane had called him, but he did hear it. Even in her drunken state, she could tell that at least. “I think I should get you some water. Do you think you can manage for a moment by yourself? The vending machine is right there.” 

She grabbed at him, aiming for anything that could keep him nearby. Her hands were shaking. Why were they shaking? “N-no, no, please, please, please don’t go.” The world was spinning, but Akane wrapped her arms around his neck. “Please don’t leave me alone.” 

Maybe it was manipulative, but at least Ginoza couldn’t argue with that. 

She breathed in, wiping her mouth and smearing lipstick on the back of her arm. A deep red, a harsh contrast with her white skin. 

“Okay.” Her arms slackened with Ginoza’s reply. “But we still have to go to the infirmary.” 

“...m’kay.” Another lie, but Akane was good at keeping secrets. 

“Did you get all of that out of your system?” Ginoza asked with all the patience of a saint.

“For now.” 

“Okay. Do you think you can walk?” 

“Sure.” 

“Good enough.” He leaned Akane’s limp body on him once more, his grip gentle but steadfast, and pulled her to the elevator. She dragged her feet, so Ginoza just held her higher. 

.

Akane found herself on her back, covered in sweat, wearing an oversized patient’s gown. Someone was holding onto her hand. 

.

The next time she faded into consciousness, her head felt like it had split open. _Was this what those people felt when their brains were getting taken out?_

“Hm?” 

“Nothing…” 

His hand was still there, holding on.

.

The next time Ginoza had a day off, his chief inspector took him out for a whole day. He had his pick of breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He insisted that she didn’t need to do this, but Akane pointed out that Dime needed to get out, too. 

“How are you feeling, by the way?” He asked her as they sat on a park-bench. He was leaning back, breathing in the fresh air. Akane smiled. 

“I’m doing okay. I’m just glad that we have the next couple of days off.” Akane scratched behind Dime’s ears. Seeing him out of his usual enforcer garb was nice. Though, at this point, Akane was sure that the man looked good in everything. 

“What about the girls’ night?” He turned his head slightly to face her. Green eyes twinkled though his lips were pursed in a tight line. Akane’s heart skipped. 

“What about it?” 

“I heard it was soooooo nice.” Ginoza’s lips curled up into a devilish smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty hard to write because I felt like there was a lot I wanted to say about Akane. She's an idealist, extremely smart and brave, but also incredibly naive, so I wanted to build this off of that. I admire her as a character because she's someone that we should all aspire to be, but I also think that she deserved more growth and exploration as a young woman in such a heavy position. She's never really given any other emotions to feel other than total resolve or feeling unsure, and sometimes even sadness. But we all know that she's got some level of self-awareness that I think contributes to her low crime coefficient, and I think that's worth exploring.
> 
> Also, it was weird for me at first to think that T-Swift's vibe could ever apply to anything related to Psycho-Pass, but this song in particular felt right for her. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
